Part 1: The Vampire in Arcee
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: When Arcee is feeling like everyone sees her as a mech, she goes on the cliff and wishes on a star. But she becomes a deadly blood...or energon sucking creature. But then when she's making out and sucking energon from her closes friends,Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper, what does the trio do to save their femme? What are they going to do about this gorgeous nightmare?


**Part 1**

**The Vampire in Arcee**

Arcee walked in the main quarters in the middle in the night to find Ratchet. Ratchet was there, sorting out files. Then he raised his head and saw Arcee standing there.

"Arcee?! Why are you up?! You are supposed to be recharging like the others! Or are you sleep walking again..." Ratchet said in an upset tone.

"No Ratchet, I'm not sleep walking again.I couldn't sleep...I had that nightmare again...and I think I may be sick..." Arcee said.

"Come here, youngling and lay down on the medical berth."

Arcee walked up to the medical berth and layed down. Ratchet felt her helm as she closed her optics. Ratchet smiled at Arcee. He watched her grow up strong. He missed that sparkling in her. He felt around her helm. It was warm.

"Arcee, open your mouth for me." Ratchet said.

Arcee opened her optics, then her mouth. Ratchet looked in side. Her throat looked sore.

"Sit up for me."

Arcee sat up.

"Any stomach tank problems? Processor aches?"

"Yes and yes."

"H'mmm...Well...Take this and just go get some energon, use the bathroom, take a quick decontamination bath, and rest. I'll check up on you in the morning." Ratchet said as he poured something in a cup and handed it to her.

"AAAWWWW! Ratchet! That stuff taste bad!" Arcee whined as she made a disgusted face.

Ratchet made an evil smile.

"Nobody said it was supposed to taste good."

"Bumblebee did..."

"But Bumblebee thinks _all_ medicine taste good. He thinks _everything_ taste good. He don't complain one bit."

"When Megatron took his voice box, I think he also took his taste away."

The two giggled. Then Ratchet was waiting for Arcee to drink the medicine. Arcee frowned, gulped, and looked at the thick, chunky, dark greenish, swirly,bubbly, liquid. Arcee sighed and slowly put the cup to her lips but didn't dunk it into her mouth.

"Go on." Ratchet pushed on.

"Frag you." Arcee said before dunking the cup into her mouth and making the funniest face ever.

She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ewwwwwww! EW! EW! EW! EW! Ewww!"

Ratchet just bursted out laughing at Arcee.

"If you think it's so funny why don't you try it?!"

"Ummmmm no thanks."

"That's what I thought!"

"Ok now, young one. Energon, Bathroom, Berth. Now!"

Arcee rolled her optics and got up, about to walk to the energon supply room, but she stopped.

"But...What about those nightmares?"

"You will be alright, Arcee. I promise nothing is coming to kill you in the middle of the night. You will be fine."

Arcee nodded slowly and went to the energon supply room. She got herself some energon and walked back to her room. She took a quick sip and ran to the bathroom turning on the decontamination bath, She turned on here stereo that she turns on every time she takes a bath, but she put in on low so it wouldn't wake anybody up. She slipped in the bath, not caring that her armor was still on. She layed back and sighed as a song played. Then she took off her armor. The song was by Adele. 'Someone like you'. The water felt warm against Arcee's body. Arcee closed her optics and sang with the song.

_**"I heard..that you're..settled down..**_

_**That you found a girl and..your married now..**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true..**_

_**I guess she gave you things..I didn't give to you...**_

_**Old friend..why are you so shy..**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light..**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I...couldn't stay away**_

_**I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and that you be reminded that from me...**_

_**It isn't over..."**_

Arcee slowly twisted her digits around and around remembering the two mechs she fell in love with during the war.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

She had a choice to make between them about who she loved the most. That wasn't hard for her. She loved Cliff more. Cliff meant everything to her. Bumblebee was the second one she loved. She smiled and leaned her head back and sighed as the song played on. Her optics slowly closed and she drifted off into recharge.

"Arcee!"

Arcee's optics bolted opened. She was still in the bath. She turned her head to fined...no one...She breathed heavy. She was scared. She got up and drained the water. She put a towel around her and ran out of her bathroom and looked at her clock.

"Scrap." She said under her breath.

It was 1:00pm.

"I fell asleep in the bath."

Then she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was a mech; she blushed and knew she had to answer it. She raised the towel a little, making sure it wasn't showing anything, and then she cracked the door and saw Cliffjumper and Bumblebee looking at her. She was really embarrassed now. Not only that they were mechs, but that they were her crushes and they were seeing her in a towel. Her blush got redder.

"Can I help you two?!" She asked in a little sassy tone.

_"Oh! We are so sorry, Arcee! We didn't know you were in the shower...We are so sorry!" _Bumblebee beeped.

Arcee made a half smile at him.

"It's ok..."

"Hey but you got to admit it, Arcee!" Cliffjumper started.

"Admit, what?" Arcee asked concerned.

"You look good in a towel!" Cliffjumper teased.

Arcee blushed and made a mad face at him and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and heard the two mechs talk.

_"Dude!? What the heck was that about?!"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"What?! She does!" Cliffjumper said.

_"That was really rude, you know. Some femmes don't like being complemented on their bodies half protoformed. Specially her. She's different. If you want to have her trust you'll have to wait on complementing on her body."_

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to treat femmes. I'm use to mechs. Anyway, I'm not the only one who likes her, Bumble_Buzz_!"

_"I know.I know. I like her too. But you have a closer relationship to her than I do. You have the better chance than me and Smokescreen. But I respect my friends. A crush won't let me down if she chooses one of you and not me. She could choose any one of us. Anyway, try to treat her like a femme at times. She needs to be respected as a femme."_

'Oh no. Not Smokescreen' Arcee thought to herself. She didn't like Smokescreen that much. She got up and changed into some clean armor. She sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror.

'Why did I have to be a femme?' Arcee thought.

She walked out of her quarters and noticed the boys left. She walked in the room where Ratchet was and he looked at her.

"You are late. It's like the afternoon now."

"I know.I kinda...had a deep sleep."

"Femmes. Well let's give you a check up. Open up the mouth."

Arcee opened up her mouth.

"H'mmmm...your throat's not sore anymore..."

Ratchet felt her helm. It felt normal.

"How's the Stomach tank problems and processor aches?"

"Well...Haven't had any so far..."

"Wow, Arcee. You recovered very quickly. Nobody recovers that quickly."

Arcee shrugged. Then Optimus prime walked over.

"Ratchet. Is there something wrong with one of my warriors?" Optimus asked. They knew he meant Arcee.

"Actually, no. She had some problems last night but today she seems if she hasn't been sick at all."

"Good."

"Hey, ummm...Optimus...can I...umm...perhaps have a break today?...I want to go out and get some fresh air without anyone bothering me. A girl needs some alone time sometimes."

Optimus, not knowing anything about 'Girl Stuff' he nodded and let her go.

"A break is good for you. Get that stress off you back and those ummm…girl problems…."

"Will do, sir!"

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle form and raced out the door.

It was late. The stars were up and the moon, but Arcee wasn't back at base. She was enjoying herself outside. She stared at those stars, wishing she was enjoying this with someone. Then a shooting star went by. Arcee's optics grew with excitement and she knew she had to make a wish. Jackson Darbey, her human ally, told her about shooting stars. Arcee closed her optics.

"I wish...There was a way for the mechs to notice me more than I am. Treat me like a femme. Not a mech. I don't want to be shy anymore. I don't want to hide my 'Girl Side' anymore. Man and do I wish to have some energon right now! I feel like a...Vampire wanting blood! Except I want energon."

Arcee opened her optics slowly and she smiled at the night sky. Then she felt something bite down on her neck. Arcee gasped in pain. Then the bite went in deeper into her neck. Arcee screamed out into the air as the pain went through her body. There was something going into her body, like some kind of poison or other liquid, and it was reaching her spark. Arcee screamed one last time. Then all Arcee saw was complete darkness and she fainted.

"Arcee! Arcee! Please wake up!"

Arcee's optics slowly opened to find mechs around her from every side.

"Uh...ohh...Huh?!...W-What happened?!"

_"You didn't answer your commlink so we went out looking for you and we found you unconscious on the cliff not that far from here. You were bleeding badly."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Thank you. All of you. I appreciate it. Thank you all."

Then Arcee felt around her neck trying to feel for a bite mark, but nothing. Then Arcee felt thirsty all of a sudden.

"Hey Ratch. I-I'm like..._Dieing _Of thirst! Like I am very very thirsty!"

Ratchet simply nodded and got her a cup of energon. Arcee drank the energon in one gulp! Some energon escaped to her lips and she licked her lips. Energon tasted good to her before but now...it was wonderful! It had a sweet rich taste to it. It tasted wonderful to her.

"So...how did the...energon...search...go without me?" Arcee asked as she finished licking her lips, not wanting the taste to end.

"Ok Arcee! I'll get you some more energon just don't lick your self to death!" Ratchet said.

"The search was terrible and boring without you, 'Cee. We didn't find anything. And I had no one to talk to!" Cliffjumper said.

"Awww. Well that _bites_. But I bet we will get closer next time."

All the mechs looked at eachother.

"Did she just say bite?" Smoke whispered to Bee.

_"Yes, Smoke. She did. I-It's a human thing. I think. I heard a few humans say that. But they weren't happy people. They wore these dark colors and they had weird fang like teeth. Like vampires."_

"Vampires? What's that?"

_"Raff said they are attractive blood suckers. They suck blood. Humans need blood to survive like we do on energon. Vampires love the taste of blood. They would suck all the blood out of a human cause of the wonderful taste that they are addicted to. They can be really attractive and hot, Maybe sexy, to lure in his or her prey."_

Smokescreen had a chill going up his spine.

"So are you saying Arcee maybe a vampire? But instead of a blood sucker she's an energon sucker?!" Cliffjumper asked, joining in on the conversation.

_"Maybe, I mean look at her! She's licking the cup clean!" _Bumblebee pointed out as Arcee was licking the 8th cup of energon clean.

Arcee got some energon on her fingers and she licked them. She made a secret evil smiled and she yawned out loud. **(Or was it a fake yawn?O-o?!) **

"*YAWN!* Wow am I tired! I'm going to bed! See you guys tomorrow!" Arcee said as she winked at everyone but blew kisses to Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper.

The trio blushed and watched Arcee walk out of the room.

"We are in deep scrapping trouble." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee woke up in the morning but she looked a lot different. _A lot _different. Her armor was a dark dark blue color that almost looked black with red, pink out lines. Her armor was a little more...ummmm...inappropriate and sexy. She had...eye liner and black lips stick?! Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen stared at her, jaws dropping to the ground. They didn't care of how dark she looked. They thought about how sexy she looked. But Cliff really didn't like the feeling he was getting to, but he kept staring at her. Arcee came closer to them.

"Hey, Bad Boys. Sup?" Arcee said with a naughty grin.

"Uhhhhhh..." Smoke started but didn't know how to finish.

"Don't worry, Smoke. You don't have to finish your sentence. I know you don't know how to. Just come meet me in your quarters tonight. I need to have a talk with you." Arcee said as she walked off

"How did she know I didn't know how to finish my sentence?"

_"Raff said some vampires can read processors."_

"Well Great! Is there anything else I need to know about vampires?!"

Bumblebee nodded and handed him two big books. The first one was 'About Vampires' and the second one was 'How to Survive a Vampire Attack'.

"Just great." Smoke said sarcastically. "She is one gorgeous nightmare"

That night Smokescreen really didn't expect Arcee to be in his room but when he got there Arcee was on his berth waiting for him.

"Hey, Babe." She said in a naughty tone.

"Arcee, What are you doing in my room?! AND...W-What did you just call me?!"

She got up and walked to him. Then she trapped him against the wall.

"I called you 'Babe'. Why? Do you have a problem with it? I was starting to think it would sound...Sexy..." She said as she kissed Smokescreen by the lips. When she pulled away slowly, she tugged on his lips. Smoke blushed.

'Oh primus. I'm in big trouble!' Smokescreen thought.

Arcee made that evil grin again. She kissed Smokescreen again and let her glossa explore the inside of his mouth. Smokescreen tried to fight away, knowing this was totally wrong, but something was controlling him and he put his arms around her and made the kiss seem like it was going up a higher level. Arcee hitched her leg on his waist and they continued. Smokescreen tried to push her off but she didn't move. Her nails dug deep into the wall to keep her from moving away. Then Arcee stopped kissing him for a minute. They both were breathing hard.

"What's wrong, Smoke? I thought you would enjoy this." Arcee said as she licked his neck, trying to find a juicy energon wire.

Smokescreen had chills going up his spine again. Now he knew he was way too young to be making out with vampire chicks. She kept licking until she found a very juicy wire. Arcee smiled evilly and looked at Smokescreen. Then she breathed out some kind of sleeping smoke and then Smokescreen fell asleep and Arcee had a midnight snack that night.

Smokescreen came out of the room that very next day. Arcee was asleep, Ratchet and Optimus was in the medbay, and Cliff and Bumblebee were walking down the hall until they saw Smokescreen.

"Dude, what happened to you?! You look like you haven't slept in weeks! Did you have a ruff night? Did you have nightmares of Arcee getting you? Or did she really get you?" Cliff teased.

"Actually…."

"Actually what?"

"Arcee, made out with me and knocked me out. Then she had a midnight snack."

Smoke showed them the fang marks on his neck.

"Dude! She totally got you!"

"I know. And I didn't even want to make out with her!"

Arcee walked from her room into the hallway. She saw the boys and winked at them.

"That was nice making-out with you last night, Smoke. You know how to kiss. But it's not what I'm looking , Bumblebee! It's your turn tonight! Hope you will be better kisser than Smoke!" Arcee said as she walked away.

The boys had chills. The attractive, sweet, caring femme they once knew is no more. There is only this sexy, bad aft, vampire chick that's sucking her prey's energon out. And Bumblebee was her next prey.

Bumblebee slowly went into his room and he shut his door. He was scared out of his processor.

"Hey, Bumble_babe_." A voice said in a naughty tone.

Bumblebee jolted and turned around quickly taking out his guns. All he saw was Arcee on his berth, in a naughty pose.

"Why Bumblebee? Why take out guns on a harmless femme? I haven't done anything-"

Arcee got closer to bumblebee and put his guns away. She pushed him on the berth and brought her lips closer but did not kiss him.

"Yet" she whispered to him.

Bumblebee whimpered as she brought her glossa in his mouth.

" Shh. It's alright, Babe. Don't worry. You don't have to worry until later."

Arcee made Bumblebee whimper more. He was almost crying.

'_I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!' _Bumblebee kept thinking in his head.

Arcee only grinned as she read his processor.

"You're not going to die, Bumblebee. All I want is your energon. I know that you three know I'm a vampire. I won't kill you. Maybe. Only if I don't keep drinking from the wire. I only do that if your energon taste real good and I can't stop." Arcee said as she brought her lips closer to his.

Bumblebee hoped his energon wasn't that good. Arcee licked his neck finding a wire like she did with Smokescreen. Bumblebee didn't like the feeling of her tongue touching his neck. Then she found a wire. She smiled evilly and knocked out Bumblebee like she did with Smokescreen with that sleeping smoke. And she had another midnight snack.

"Not again!" Cliffjumper said as Smoke and he were looking at the fang marks on Bumblebee's neck.

"She strikes again." Smoke teased.

_"Not funny, Smoke. It was terrible!" _Bumblebee whined.

"And I'm next..." Cliffjumper said in a whisper.

"What? How do you know that?" Smoke asked.

"She's going to youngest to oldest." Cliff answered.

"Huh?" Smoke said with a confused look.

_"I get it! Smoke was first and I was second! Smokescreen is the youngest in team prime and I am the second youngest! And Cliffjumper is the third youngest! well...really fourth if you put 'Cee as third cause she's older than me and younger than Cliff."_

"What are we going to do?!"

Arcee showed up in the hall where the trio was hanging out. She went to Cliff and kissed him on the lips. She let go and smiled.

"See you later tonight, Cliffy."

"Oh...uhh...heh...see you later, 'Cee..."

She kissed him one last time, leaving Bee and Smoke with jaws touching the floor. She let go and kissed his cheek and left the hall. Cliff watched her leave.

"We need a plan." He said, not looking away from the door way Arcee just left through.

_"It's ok. I have a plan, Cliff. It's a smart plan."_

Cliffjumper went into his room that night. And of course Arcee was in there. She sat there waiting for him.

"Hey, Cliffy."

"H-Hey Arcee..."

She came over to him and pushed him on the berth.

"Now let me tell you something before we get started. Just to warn you."

"Huh?"

"I'm not Arcee. My name is Twilight. And I am a real Cybertronian Vampire. I took over your sweet Arcee's body. I have friends on this Earth looking for strong bodies. But I need energon. So I am going after the ones who are her closes friends. And if you want to kill me you'll have to hurt your sweet crush."

"NO!"

"Well then, I guess I'll be in her body forever. Oh and to tell you the truth. Arcee is hurting right now."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Oh come on. What's the fun in that?"

Twilight got her sharp digit to my helm and started to scratch it. She left a cut on my cheek and energon slowly poured out of the cut. She got closer and licked my cut. Ewwwww. She smiled evilly.

"The energon...is sweet. Wonderful. I like it."

"NOW!"

"HUH?!"

All of a sudden Bumblebee and Smokescreen came out of know where and trapped Arcee...I mean Twilight...I mean...oh whatever...against the wall with a special net.

"That was your last taste Twilight!" Smokescreen yelled as he knocked her out.

"Ready Bumblebee?"

Bee nodded as he put a needle in uhh...Arcee's right arm. The real Twilight came out of Arcee who was knocked out. Twilight, how ever, wasn't.

"You really think that was going to end so easily?" Twilight said as she came closer to the two bots.

Her red eyes shining. Her smile was an evil smile. Her digits were ready to claw Smoke and Bee's spark right out of their spark chamber.

_"Of course not. I have been doing my research." _Bumblebee said as he stabbed Twilight with a metal stake, right at her spark.

Twilight screamed and fell on the floor. Her body slowly turned to ashes and the ashes slowly disappeared in the air. When she was all gone, Cliffjumper got up and went to Arcee who was still out. He released her from the net and she fell in his arms. Cliff turned her and held her bridal style.

"Arcee? Arcee. Arcee, please wake up."

Her optics slowly opened and they flickered.

"Cliffjumper?"

"Yes it's me."

Arcee brought her lips to Cliffjumper's lips and kissed him. When Arcee let go, she smiled and stroked Cliffjumper's helm slowly.

"T-Thank you..."

"Arcee?...What's wrong? You don't look good."

"I-I'm...I'm dieing. I lost a lot of energon when she left my body."

"NO! Y-YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm so sorry, Cliff."

"No! I'm not losing my partner! SMOKE! BEE! GET SOME ENERGON AND HURRY UP!"

The two bots nodded and ran to get energon.

"Arcee, I need you to stay with me!"

"I-It's hard..."

"I know but do it for me. You are strong."

She smiled, Then Bee and Smokescreen finally showed up with energon. They helped put the energon in her body. They put the energon in a needle and put it in her left arm. Arcee flinched as it stung. When the bots were done, Arcee thanked them and told them that she needed to rest. She was still a little weak. Cliffjumper took her to her room and layed her down on her berth. When he was about to leave, Arcee grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Huh?" Cliffjumper asked as he turned to Arcee.

"Cliffjumper...Thank you..."

"Y-You're welcome..."

"Cliff...d-do you really...have a crush on me?"

Cliffjumper blushed.

"Y-Yes..." He answered.

"Come here." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper walked to Arcee and Arcee leaned up and kissed him again.

"I-I...I love you." Arcee whispered.

Cliffjumper's optics widen.

"I-I love you too..."

"I know it's wrong for a girl to ask but...Do you want to go out?...Well even though I was about to kill you."

Cliffjumper nodded and kissed her one more time. Then Cliffjumper went into to the door and opened it up.

"See you, Arcee."

"See you,...My love."

Cliff blushed as he went out the door and closed it behind him. He pumped up his hands and quietly cheered. Bumblebee and Smokescreen came up to him.

"Dude, what happened?" Smoke asked.

"Just a simple kiss on the lips and...I got a girlfriend!" Cliff cheered.

_"You asked her out?!"_ Bumblebee asked.

"Actually I was going to but she asked first." Cliffjumper confessed.

"Wimp." Smoke mumbled.

"What are you three doing in front of Arcee's quarters? And what was that noise that was coming down here. I heard a lot of yelling." Optimus said as he came down the hall.

"We were fight va-" Smoke started but Bumblebee nudge him. "I mean we were just fighting. We had a disagreement."

"Oh...Well it's late. I will be seeing you three in the morning." Optimus said as he went into his own room.

"Oww! Why did you do that?!" Smoke asked Bumblebee when the coast was clear.

_"We can't tell the other bots what we were doing! They won't believe us! We have to keep it a secret!"_

"But...umm...guys...maybe we should team up. You two, me, and Arcee. A team. Like a demon killer team." Cliffjumper said.

_"Why?"_

"I have a feeling this isn't over yet. Twilight said she had some...friends. That means more demons."

"*Yawn* I'm beat. See you two in the morning." Smoke said as he left and went into his room.

"Ya me too. See you, Bumblebee." Cliff said as he went into his room.

_"Oh I see how it is. Tell me that more demons are coming then leave me all alone. Yup. I see how it is. *Sigh* Good night...Man I need to stop talking to myself..."_

_**THE END...OF PART 1!**_

_**LOOK FOR PART 2! CAUSE THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_

_**SONG: SOMEONE LIKE YOU/ BY: ADELE  
**_


End file.
